The Sorcerer's Uniform
by Cherrytree007
Summary: Or Why you should never mess with a Warlock. One-Shot. Ever wondered where the great wizard Merlin got that ridiculous costume...?


I don't really know what I was doing but this idea wouldn't leave my mind so here you go.

.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you court sorcerer"

The entire throne room burst in cheers and applaud. Merlin stood up from where he was kneeled before the King with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"You will begin your duties tomorrow, Merlin. But for today a feast shall be held in your honour" King Arthur announced

"Thank you Arthur I'll never forget this"

.

Merlin was led to his new chambers by a servant boy.

"Thanks"

He looked around the room. It was incredible. It was slightly smaller than the Kings chambers but it was still bigger than anything Merlin had ever been in. There was a four poster bed with Pendragon red drapes in the middle of the room. Near the side was a fire place with a table in front of it. On the other side of the room was a book shelf already filled with his magic books.

"Wow"

"I know it's truly spectacular" Merlin turned around only to see the King leaning on the door frame apparently hiding something behind his back.

"What have you got there?"

"It's a surprise for you" Arthur replied

"What is it?" Merlin loved surprises.

"It's what I want you to wear for the feast" Arthur then revealed what he was hiding.

"You're not serious, I'm not wearing that" Merlin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You wanna bet" Arthur pulled an evil smirk that Merlin could almost mistake for a Morgana smirk.

.

Merlin stood behind the large wooden doors of the throne room waiting to be announced in. He couldn't believe Arthur was doing this to him. After all the times Merlin had saved his ungrateful behind, _this_ is how he was being repaid.

"Entering, Merlin Court Sorcerer"

Everyone stared at Merlin with wide eyes. He spotted Gwen sitting on her throne beside Arthur _the prat_ who was grinning like an idiot, obviously desperately trying not to laugh. Merlin found it hard to believe that he had loved the King like a brother and hated him in the time span of a day.

Merlin decided nothing could get any worse but of course the warlock was wrong. The king, unable to supress his laughter any longer burst like a balloon along with all of the court who were howling with laughter e_ven Gwen? _

After Arthur managed to calm down enough to talk he then announced something horrible, something that Merlin could possibly hate him for.

"This shall be your new uniform as Court Sorcerer Merlin" He and the court resumed in there laughter while a very unhappy warlock stood before them wearing a long blue robe covered with stars and other shapes that Merlin decided a child probably drew. He also had a rather ridiculously long pointy hat covered with the same childish shapes. But the worst part of it all was the horrible, awful, fake white beard which in Arthur's words was the cherry on top until he could grow his own.

_I am going to get you for this Arthur Pendragon._

.

The next morning the king woke up and chuckled to himself when he remembered the events of the previous night. He did feel exhausted though, but that was probably because the ale he drunk last night. He got up and noticed something peculiar. _Do my hands have wrinkles? _He then noticed the hair on his bare chest had turned white. _Oh no_. He rushed to the nearest mirror only to find he had an abnormally large white beard. _Kind of like the one I gave Merlin yesterday. _A thought suddenly dawned on him. _No, he wouldn't sink that low would he? _Arthur then remembered the look of pure revenge stuck on Merlin's face throughout the entire night before.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin just laughed to himself in his chambers. _That'll teach him never to mess with a warlock…or his clothes._

_._

I hope you liked it. Please review so I know if I actually wrote this well. Or if I didn't, review and tell me what I should do better. Reviews lift my spirits and make me happy :D I'll also give you a virtual cupcake with a cherry on top if you review :D


End file.
